


Ice

by cherylblossomtopaz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Drama, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylblossomtopaz/pseuds/cherylblossomtopaz
Summary: Because I love making drama and problems between the riverdale characters, here is a Beronica fic! Enjoy





	Ice

Veronica’s voice cracks. “We’re done,” she says weakly, almost a cry. 

“What do you mean ‘done?’” Betty retorts. “Veronica, I lo—“

“Betty just stop, okay?” Veronica raises her voice. “If you loved me you wouldn’t have done what you did, and now...it’s too late for anything else between us.”

— NINETY MINUTES EARLIER —

“Hey B, it’s V. Listen, I just scored us 2 tickets to a concert by none other than THE Lesbian Jesus. Call me back soon and let me know if you’re down for 9 o’clock tonight, okay? Otherwise I’m going to offer them to Antoinette and her chérie. Love you, bye.” Veronica hangs up the phone. 

“Still no answer?” An elderly waitress asks, refilling Veronica’s water glass. 

Veronica looks up with a small smile. “No, Leslie. But I’m sure she’s just in the shower or something.”

The woman looks contemplative for a moment. “Right, kiddo. I’m sure,” she pats Veronica on the shoulder and walks away to sweep the floor. 

Veronica narrows her eyes. What did she think Betty could be doing? V didn’t want to be the crazy clingy girlfriend, but...something in the waitress’ eyes told her different. “Wait—Leslie. You think something’s going on here? Please tell me. Woman to woman.”

The waitress turns around. “I don’t want to cause unnecessary concern, darling.” After a few seconds, she adds, “But...I’ve seen your lady in a booth here more times with Fred Andrews’ son than I’ve seen her with you.”

Veronica’s heart drops. “Betty? My girlfriend Betty?”

Leslie nods. 

“The blonde.”

Leslie nods again. “Yes, Alice Cooper’s daughter. With the ponytail.”

Veronica’s breath hitches. “I don’t...I don’t understand, she—she always says she’s busy when I want to come here with her.” Then she straightens up. “No, I’m sure it’s something else, it’s got to be! Her and Arch are just friends. We all are.”

Leslie frowns sadly. “Of course you are, hon. Forget I said anything.”

There’s only one way to find out. 

-

Twenty minutes later, she shows up on the Andrews’ doorstep. “Mrs. Andrews!” V beams. ”Nice to see you back in town after so long!”

“Veronica, dear, I’m happy to see you too. I’m back settling some papers with Fred. What can I help you with?” She invites V in. 

“Oh, no thank you, I can’t stay. I was just wondering...” she ponders a plausible lie. “I’m, uh, partners with Archie on a science project that’s due soon. Is he inside?” 

Mary shakes her head. “Archie went out a few hours ago. Said he had some business to take care of at the Coopers’ house. I think he’s seeing Betty.”

Veronica can feel her heart thudding dangerously. “S-seeing Betty?”

“Oh, yes.” Mary leans in closer to her. “He won’t admit it, but...I think he really likes that girl. He says they’re just friends, but...with how much time they’ve spent together lately, I’d say it’s something more. Wouldn’t you?”

A thousand knives prod at Veronica’s skin. After a gulp, she decides to play along with the oblivious Mrs. Andrews. “And you don’t think Betty is already seeing someone right now? Someone else?”

Mary purses her lips. “No one I can think of. Betty and Archie, they’re...very important to each other. If we’re being honest, I always imagined Alice and myself as in-laws some day.”

She feels as if she could faint. “Got it. Well, thanks for letting me know he’s not home. I’ll...try his cell phone.”

She all but scampers away to her car. When she checks that Mary has closed the door, her head falls forward onto the steering wheel. The horn goes off, startling her. She starts breathing rapidly, unable to calm herself down. 

It means nothing, okay? Veronica tells herself. Mary hasn’t been in town for ages, what does she know about Betty nowadays?

Maybe nothing. 

Possibly everything. 

How could I have been so blind? She thinks as she turns the key in the car and drives away.

Her mother’s voice rings in her head. “Mija, no girl can be that close with her male friend without something going on there.”

At the time she had dismissed it, but now...

Estúpida, she thinks to herself. La más estúpida del mundo.

She can only think of one place to go now, and it’s Betty’s. 

Once there, she puts the car in park, slams the door, and doesn’t bother locking it. 

Polly answers the door, with Junie in hand. “Veronica, h—“ 

“I need to see your sister.”

Polly smiles. “My s—“

“Your sister, Polly. I’m not fooling around here.” Later, she’ll feel regret over being so rude to one of the sweetest Cooper Blossoms, but not now. 

Now, Veronica is feeling only like one thing. 

Ice.

Polly shrugs and calls over her shoulder. “Oh, Bettyyyy. Your girlfriend is here. And in a mood,” she adds, pulling June in closer to her and retreating to the kitchen. 

“Thank you,” V says through gritted teeth. 

Not a minute later, Betty steps out from the stairwell. “Polly, wh—“ Her expression freezes when her eyes land on Veronica’s face. “Veronica, babe, what are you doing here?”

Veronica decides to give her girlfriend the benefit of the doubt. “Oh, just wanted to stop by. You know, you didn’t answer any of my voicemails earlier.”

Betty’s face reddens to a tomato shade. “Oh, right, my uh, phone’s been dead all day. Can’t find the charger.”

Veronica feels a pit inside her stomach start to grow. “Oh, no matter. Do you mind if I come inside, upstairs even?”

Betty interrupts. “No!” She crosses her arms. “I mean, no, V...it’s really a mess up there. We can go out, in fact.” Her face returns to normal as she starts to believe her own convincing lie. “Let’s go to Pop’s. Wait down here and I’ll—“

“You’ll go back to Archie,” Veronica deadpans unsuccessfully. “He’s upstairs, isn’t he?” Her voice waivers at the confrontation. 

Betty bites her lip. “V, what—“

“Don’t lie to me Betty,” she sucks in a breath from deep in her body. “I’m not stupid.”

Just then, Archie comes pounding down the stairs, sweatshirt pulled haphazardly over his chest and red hair gleaming in the fluorescent light of an overhead chandelier. “Betty, come back to—“ His eyes land on Veronica’s, too, and he swallows. “Ronnie.”

Betty’s eyes close as she realizes she’s trapped.

The world closes in around Veronica as her stomach twists a knot around the growing pit. “I can’t believe this,” she says more to herself than either of them. “I can’t...Archie, you’re my friend, how could you do this to me?”

Betty opens her mouth.

“Betty, I can’t even begin with you. This is just—I can’t believe this,” she repeats. “I can’t.” She becomes hysterical. “Did you hear that everyone?” She spins around fast, looking through the nook to where Alice scoops dinner for her grandchildren. “My girlfriend is cheating on me! Your daughter, Elizabeth Cooper Blossom, is cheating on me!” She knows she should present herself better in front of the entire household, but in her icy storm it’s not an option. 

Murmurs arise at the table as Polly quiets a complaining Dagwood. 

“Does it SOUND unbelievable?” Veronica laughs dryly, not waiting for a response. “Yeah, it does to me too.”

Betty’s eyes widen. “Lower your voice, V. My family is eating dinner.”

Archie just stands silently on the lowest step, blinking. 

Veronica rolls her eyes. “Lower your voice, V,” she whispers mockingly. “You’re my girlfriend and you’re sleeping with somebody else and you want me to lower my voice? I’ve had it.”

“V,—“

Veronica’s voice cracks. “We’re done,” she says weakly, almost a cry. 

“What do you mean ‘done?’” Betty retorts. “Veronica, I lo—“

“Betty just stop, okay?” Veronica raises her voice. “If you loved me you wouldn’t have done what you did, and now...it’s too late for anything else between us.” She picks up her bag and walks to the door.

“Veronica, please! Just let me explain!” Betty pleads, following her and grabbing her wrist. 

V yanks it away. “DON’T touch me again Betty. Or you’ll have it coming.” She takes a deep breath and composes herself. “Just—leave ‘us’ in the past, as you’ve so kindly proven you’re capable of. I gotta go.” She’s out the door in an instant, heels clacking on pavement in the cold night.

-

Betty sits down and rests her head in her hands, breathing shakily. She glances up at Archie. “I’ve ruined everything, haven’t I?”

The redhead can’t do anything but nod.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, leave a comment! :)


End file.
